my haley alter story, NEED NAME
by NaleyBop
Summary: What happens when two guys are in love with the same girl but they love two different girls? Does that make any sence? lol


Title: duno yet sory

Author: Angela

Couple: Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Haley, Peytonn and Nathan

Rating: Teen for now

Disclamior: I do not own any charactors from One tree hill, but I do own my story. The only thing that I do own in this story is PEYTONN

Summary: What happens when two guys are in love with the same girl but they love two different girls? Does that make any sence? lol

Author Note: I actually got this idea from my soap opera that I watch, it may be hard to write but i'm going to try so please give me some love so it'll be easier to write;)

Part 1

Haley's Journal

_1st entry_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey everyone i'm Haley James. I am a child of 5, but all my siblings are older then me and moved out. My parents are divorced, my father lives away and I hardley get to see him. My mother is one of the nicest ladies i've. She is fairly known. She is very rich, one of the most richest people in town. But she is not one of those people that have to be rich to have life. Sure she lives in a mansion and does things that most rich people do, but that is because she works for it, if she wanted to she could live as a poor person. So don't judge her cuz she is rich, she is the nicest lady in the world. Sometimes a little too nice. She has had stuff wrong in her past. She used to be very sick (insanley sick) but then she fought it off and she also had a heart condition and lost her husbend and had bad things happen to her and to us, but she was always there for us, taking charge, that is what I respect about her the most, it does not matter how many things are going on in her life, she is always there, placing us before her._

_Anyway I forgot to tell you my age, I am 21 years old and I live in a Small Town called 'Tree Hill, North Carlina'. And I work with my mother at her business._

_You see I am like my mom in alot of ways, I am one of the nicest, kindest people ever, and i'm not saying that to brag, i'm saying it because its the truth. I guess you can say that i'm a mommas girl. I can't help but laugh at that but its true, its so true. _

_I have like the best life a girl can ask for. I am rich. I have the nicest family. I have the best of friends. I have a good job and I am well known. Oh and also I have the best boyfriend in the world. His Name is Lucas Scott. He is so handsome. We are best friends, but we have been dating for years. I'm also best friends with a girl named Brooke Davis. We are totally different. She is the biggest party girl i've ever met, and i'm, well I guess I can just say that i'm normal. She is like the towns slut, I love her, I do, but she is a slut. _

_She is the same age as me and Lucas is a year older then me. _

_Ok back to Lucas, did I not tell you that he is the nicest guy ever? He makes me so happy. I can't wait to get married with him and start out own family. One day that is going to come true. I hope sometime soon. Oh I almost forgot, Lucas Scott has a baby daughter named Jenny. The mother of the baby killed herself after she was born, and i've been like a mom to her ever since. Which makes me happy You see even though Lucas is young he could not give up his child, he would never be like his father, (aka the man who abandoned him) . You see there is so much to my story that I have not told you._

_For instance I was pregnant once and it made me so happy. I was totally in love with the father of the baby (nope not Lucas) and we were having a baby and we were going to get married and when I was about 8months pregnant I got hit by a car and the person just left me there dying, yup the usual hit and run accident but this one I survived and my baby girl died before she had her first breath and I was very devasted. I blamed myself for the longest time. We never found out who killed my baby and left me there to die, but one day I'll find out. And when I do there going to pay. That happend a few years ago, but still I'll never be able to get over that tragedy, oh crap I'm sorry to cut this short but Jenny's crying for me, i'll be back soon, I promise._

_Love always,_

_Haley James_

Peyton's Pov

I scoffed as I read the last page of Haley's journal. Who did she think that she was fooling?

I don't know how she could ever love that 'Lucas.' He was poor and weak and a coward. He also had an anger management problem, a very bad temper. I total hate that guy. I feel bad for his kid, having an asshole of a father like him. No wonder his daddy left him. I would've done the same thing. I laughed.

Ok. I am Peytonn and I am 21 years old, rich girl. I am a blonde hottie with brown eyes that turn green when the sun hits my eyes. I am hot and I know it. I am a kind of girl that does not take shit from no one. I have no family. I don't have friends, they just take up too much time. I am on the run. I used to be a big slut, using men for dinner and alcohol and a place to sleep, i'd spread my legs for all of that. I used to love that I was rich and spend every penny that I had just for the fun of it, but now I can careless if I am rich, as long as I am with him. Until one guy changed me. I did not think any guy could make me feel this way With butterflies and all. But Nathan Scott changed me, i'm not that bad girl slut anymore. I mean sure i'm no angel, but I don't use guys and spread my legs anymore. I love to drink still and occasionally you'll see me with a cigerette, but that is all. I am totally head in love with Nathan Scott.

"Hey baby." Nathan said placing his arms around my waste.

"Hey hotstuff, you ready to go party?" I asked kissing him, making sure to slide my tongue in there hoping he'd say yes.

He smiled when he pullled away and said, "Sure, lets go."

I smirk, I always get my way.

We leave the house with me wearing a slutty black, but sexey dress, with black heals.

TBC: that chapter kinda sucked im sory lol. It may be confusing at first but it is definately a naley story and you'll understand soon. ok please leave me some love im going to need some confiedence for this story.

Angela


End file.
